Rumble In The Arts
by Aikido Kasshin Ryu
Summary: When North Ridge Academy decides to take stage combat outside of the theater right before an big exhibition, Trina Vega becomes Hollywood Arts' last hope. Will she succeed in guiding her peers to victory, or will her enormous ego ruin it all?


**CH. I**

An ordinary day in Sikowitz's; students following strange methods of acting while taking on the eccentric roles they were assigned to. Those who were not selected for these tasks did nothing but watch the others execute every task thrown at them.

But not today. Sikowitz didn't conjure up some quirky assignment that involved any sort of outlandish behavior. In fact, the instructor himself appeared to be more serious than usual; not at all has his words boomed with life and a mass amount of volume. They were soft, but stern words, indicating that for once, he was showing that he was all business.

"Now, I'm sure all of you acknowledge that stage combat is part of the school's curriculum." Sikowitz nodded as Tori threw her head back and groaned.

"Ugh, not this, again." The memory of cleaning up the remains of the food fight in the Black Box for supposedly hitting Jade did nothing but agitate the new student.

"Don't worry, Tori. It might be fun, just like last time." The smirking Jade received nothing but another groan.

"Anyway, I'm also sure that you all are aware of North Ridge Academy." Suddenly, Tori wasn't the only one who decided to groan. "Now, now, settle down, children."

"What about North Ridge?" Rex boomed irritably.

"Well, according to our principal, Helen, there will be a stage combat exhibition, and we'll be facing Northridge." Sikowitz didn't expect cheers, especially with the news he was about to give them. "But there is only one problem about that." The cries of joy immediately ceased.

"What's the problem?" Andre rose an eyebrow before straightening his body in his chair.

"Only a small amount of students here at Hollywood Arts besides Beck are greatly competent in stage combat, let alone one who seems to be very skilled in the ways of martial arts."

"So, who is he?" Tori crossed her arms against her chest.

"She, Tori. In fact, you're actually very close to this young lady, by the way."

"I am?" Tori pondered to herself; the only student she had seen take part in stage combat was indeed Beck, but she never heard of a female martial artist. It only took her a few more seconds before she realized who Sikowitz was referring to. "Oh, God."

"Yes, Tori, 'Oh, God', indeed." Sikowitz sighed and nodded at the petrified student. "The student who will be aiding us in this competition is Tri-" Before he could reveal the student's name, the classroom door flew open.

"Did someone call my name?" No one other than Trina Vega, stood in the doorway, much to everyone's dismay. "Well, did they?" Tori reached for the hood of her jacket and yanked it over her head to hide from the laughter of her classmates.

"Oh, this is going to be good." Jade's grin begun to widen at the humiliated Tori.

"Let me do everyone a favor and skip the formalities and just get to the point. Each student will be assigned a style of martial arts that suits their personality." Sikowitz aimed his pointer finger at Tori. "Tori, Trina will be teaching you Karate."

Trina gasped before barely dashing towards her sister in her high heels. "Don't worry, baby sis, we'll have lots of fun!" Her speaking to Tori in a baby voice only heighten her younger sister's embarrassment.

"Moving on. Andre, you love music, so you'll be learning Capoeira." Sikowitz then glanced at Beck. "Beck, you're known as the cool guy, so you'll be learning Jeet Kune Do, founded by Bruce Lee himself." The young actor earned a round of applause from his classmates and a kiss of the cheek from Jade.

"Oh, what do I get?" The hyperactive Cat Valentine shot her hand in the air.

"Miss Valentine, you will be practicing Wing-Chun, a highly aggressive art which involves the use of very powerful strikes that most commonly come in the form of punches. Most likely, the nose is the more usual target. I'm sure Tori knows that firsthand." Sikowitz mocked the younger Vega sister as Tori shield her nose. "Get it? Nose? Knows?"

"I get it!" Cat started to laugh along with her instructor.

"What about me?" Jade's grumpy outburst demolished the joyful atmosphere; she was enjoying the teasing Tori received, but not the lack of acknowledgment she was getting.

"Miss West, because of how much of a sneaky gank you can be, you'll be teaching She Quan, or 'Snake Kung Fu'." The brunette did nothing but shrug, indicating the lack of offense Sikowitz's remark had. In fact, the smile on Jade's face showed that she took it as a compliment.

"Hey, what do I get?" Everyone turned their heads to Robbie Shapiro, dumbfounded at the words that escaped his lips.

"Well, Robbie...you won't be joining us in this competition, since Trina's taking your place." As awful as the truth was, Sikowitz knew admitting it was better than lying. Sure, they were acting, something Robbie was good at, but Robbie was never much of a tough guy, let alone a fighter.

"Are you kidding me? Trina's taking my place? I can't believe this!" As expected, the thought of getting replaced by Trina of all people would piss anyone off.

"I'm sorry, Robbie, but you just don't seem cut out for this assignment." Sikowitz didn't hesitate in stating his reasons.

"I don't know what's more insulting; being called a weenie, or being replaced by Trina." Rex pondered to himself.

Sikowitz cleared his throat before speaking. "Tori and Trina Vega, Andre Harris, Beck Oliver, Jade West, and Cat Valentine, the six of you will be sparring in the exhibition against the selected students from North Ridge, yet that information shall be confidential until further notice. That will be all, everyone. Class dismissed."

"Don't worry, Robbie. I'm sure we should use a tough guy like you to fetch us some water." Jade quipped.

"Or a cheerleader. Wouldn't be the first time you wore a skirt." Rex laughed along with Jade before he left the room, of course, attached to a humiliated and enraged Robbie storming for the exit.

"Jade, that wasn't funny! You really hurt Robbie's feelings!" Tori rose her head and stood from her chair.

"Oh, calm down, Vega. He'll get over it." Jade gave Tori no eye contact as she focused on filing her nails.

"Jade, Tori's right. That was a bit much." Beck's voice, or more like what he said, was enough to draw Jade's attention.

"Oh, so now you're taking Tori's side?" Her calm demeanor immediately flipped to her usual, grouchy behavior. It was bad enough Beck outright said another girl's name and of course to her chagrin, it had to be Tori's.

"I'm not taking anyone's side -"

"Well, you're agreeing with her."

"Oh, calm down, Jade." Trina advised the goth, who shot up from her own chair.

"Shut it, screechbox! You will never refer to me on a first-name basis!" Jade shoved her finger at Trina's chest as she approached the older Vega sister.

"Who're you calling a screechbox?" Trina did a double-take before stepping forward to Jade.

"I know the vocal chords when I hear 'em." Jade's taunting expression greatly contrasted with Trina's heated one as their faces were only inches away before Sikowitz broke them apart.

"Now, now, ladies, save the hostility for the exhibition." All the instructor was a sign from Trina and a scoff from Jade.

"I'm out of here." Just like Robbie, the teenager made her exit in a huff. Beck groaned as he begun to rub his temples before approaching Trina.

Beck groaned as he begun to rub his temples before approaching Trina. "I apologize for that. You guys know how she gets." He really didn't have to bother informing everyone on his girlfriend's behavior.

"How do you put up with her?" Trina asked what a million people would love to know; Jade's behavior was of the norm, but now it was becoming too draining for everyone to tolerate.

Tori placed a comforting hand on her sister's back. "Yeah, Beck, sooner or later, you have to put your foot down whenever Jade throws a hissy fit over every little thing."

"I know, I'll go handle it later." Beck ran his finger through his hair, indicating his decreasing tolerance.

"Now would've been lovely. Tori's right. She can't go around, acting like a complete gank whenever something upsets her." Trina rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Hey, watch it. Jade's my girlfriend, and it's not like you're any better, Trina." It was apparent that Trina did not choose her words wisely as the mood became terse. The Vega sisters watched Beck leave as well, leaving a offended Trina who followed suit.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Trina shouted into the hallway, her angry tone turning heads towards the classroom door.

Tori threw her back and sighed. "Beck's right, Trina. You can be quite as ganky as Jade, sometimes."

"That's not true! I'm nothing like...like that!" Trina's protest didn't seem to convince Tori as the younger Vega marched right passed her.

"Look, Trina, I don't have time for this, right now. I have to get to class." Tori hurried for the door as Trina spun around.

"Do you think I act like a -" Trina saw nothing behind her but a bare foot hanging out of the classroom window; it was clear that not even Sikowitz wanted to deal with her at the moment. An irritable growl sounded through Trina's teeth as she stomped out of the classroom.


End file.
